3 Days
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: A sequal to 'Promise Complete.'  It turns out that Reiji and Doji are alive, and that Reiji's coming out of jail in 3 days.  Doji makes a deal with Ryuga to end Reiji's life.  warning: yaoi, slash, pedophillia.


**I decided to make a sequel to 'Promise Complete' so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.**

**...**

Three years later...**  
><strong>

Me and Ryuga were enjoying a wonderful picnic in the park when Doji showed up. "What the hell, didn't I kill you!" Ryuga shouted. "You should check your victim's pulse next time Ryuga; I was just merely unconscious." Doji replied smugly. "Does that mean-" "Reiji is in prison because of Dan, but..." Doji interrupted me. I began to panic. "But what?" I ask nervous. "He'll be out in three days. Which is why we must get rid of him once and for all." Doji said. "Not to worry though, I have a plan." Doji said as we followed him to his house.

...

"I don't like that idea!" Ryuga yelled destroying the card board with the idea on it. I didn't like it either, it consisted of me walking around clueless and to make sure Reiji spots me; Once he does spot me, he walks to me, grabs me and takes me to an alley. Once there he attempts to rape me and that's when Doji and Ryuga come and kill him. "I don't like it either." I mutter so they will both hear me. "Well then, I shall think of another plan." Doji says annoyed.

...

"I come with this drug. It will make Reiji super horny and want to rape Yu; Yu will go to him claiming he's horny as well causing Reiji to let his guard down, and then me and Ryuga will kill him." Doji plans. "Look if all your plans cause my boyfriend to almost get raped or get raped by Reiji, then _think of another plan!_" Ryuga yells. "Back to the drawing board then." Doji mutters irritated then leaves. "Thanks." I mumble to Ryuga looking down. He puts a finger under my chin and tilts my head to look up at him, "anything for you." he mutters and presses a gentle kiss on my lips.

...

"I seriously found the perfect plan!" Doji yells banging on our doors. _"Stop that, some of us are trying to sleep!" _I hear our neighbor, who is an old lady, yell. "Shut the fuck up bitch!" Doji yells at her. Ryuga climbs out the bed and I follow him. He opens the door and demands, "What the fuck do you want Doji, it's 4 in the morning!" "I have a good plan." Doji says with the tri fold display in hand. Ryuga steps aside to let him in. Doji opens the display board and uses a meter stick to point to the typed papers and printed pictures on the board.

"You made an effort at least." Ryuga shrugs. "I call this operation '3 days' because when I first came to you, Reiji was going to be out in 3 days." Doji said. "Losing interest Doji." Ryuga told him. "Right. Anyways..." Doji said. He explained the plan to us and we approved.

...

Third person

On Reiji's release Dan and Kyoya were having a walk in the park. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining but not too bright, the temperature was warm but not too warm. The butterflies were flying about and the birds were chirping, the bees were flying around the beautiful flowers. Hikaru and Benkei were having a picnic in an area with a lot of flowers, Madoka and Gingka were on a bike riding around. Kenta and Masamune were fishing, Reiki was near by showing off his skills to Tsubasa; him and Dan finally had their evil gemios split, Reiki had the ice one, and Dan had the fire. Their could combine back together so it worked out for them.

Everyone froze when they saw a couple they were not expecting to see; Doji and Hyoma. They were holding hands and giggling without a care in the world. "When did they happen?" Kenta asked Masamune. "Beats me." Masamune shrugged. Hikaru and Benkei ignored the surprise couple and kept eating. "How do you like my chicken strips?" Hikaru asked Benkei. Benkei swallowed his fried chicken strip before replying "It's delicious, I want more!" Hikaru chuckled handing him a plate. They both begin to share the plate and next were the grapes.

"I love the green grapes, they're more sour and just plain awesome." Hikaru said munching on a grape. She picked a grape up and feed it to Benkei. "I think you left your sweetness on it, it doesn't taste sour to me." Benkei said. "Lame." Gingka said as he and Madoka rode around them. Hikaru giggled at Benkei's line said, "Aww you're so-"

"Stop staring at my boyfriend!" Kyoya's yell interrupted them. They looked to see Reiji glaring at Dan, with Dan looking scared for his life. Kyoya walked in front of Reiji and proceed to punch his face but Gingka grabbed Reiji, with Madoka driving the bike, and threw him by Benkei and Hikaru. "Hey!" Benkei and Hikaru complained not wanting to be on a romantic date with Reiji beside them. "That still won't stop me from beating this bastard!" Kyoya snarled running to where Reiji is.

Madoka and Gingka stopped in front of Kyoya. "Kyoya stopped! Just take him back to jail!" they screamed. "It won't do anything! He'll just get back out like he did now!" Kyoya yelled pushing them away. Yu then appeared, with Yu catching Reiji's attention. Yu sat by Masamune and Kenta when he felt eyes on him. He looked and saw Reiji grinning at him. "Gotta go!" Yu told the couple and ran. Reiji ran after him with Kyoya on his trail, and Madoka and Gingka yelling after Kyoya.

Yu ran in an alley behind Ryuga and Reiji paused. "Why are you chasing my boyfriend!" Ryuga growled. "You need to die Reiji! I can't have you making Dan uneasy!" Kyoya snarled coming behind Reiji. Reiji turns around to see Kyoya with a knife. Kyoya slices his stomach but Reiji jumps back and pulls a knife of his own out. They keep slicing at each other until Kyoya thrusts the knife forward and stabs Reiji's heart. "Thought you were heartless." Kyoya said as Reiji fell down; dead.

"Operation '3 days' complete." Doji said with Hyoma. "The others are still at the park wanting to enjoy the park instead of enjoying our success with us." Hyoma said. "Now that he's done with, I'm going back to my date, Dan." Kyoya said. "Here's a paper towel to wiped that blood off." Hyoma said walking to Kyoya and giving him several paper towels. "We'll hide his body while you enjoy your date." Doji said. Kyoya walked off while Yu, Ryuga, Hyoma, and Doji clean this murder up. "I heard that burning someone in the car trunk will erase evidence the fastest." Hyoma said. "Great idea Hyoma." Doji said picking up Reiji's arms.

...

They go with Hyoma's idea and clean the blood in the alley, and later themselves up. "We'll lead them in circles and see if they're smart enough to figure it out." Hyoma said as they looked at the new travelers. "With each word you say I fall more in love with you." Doji said grabbing Hyoma's head and kissing him. Hyoma wraps his arms around Dojis neck and it turns to a full make out session. The travelers, Yu, Ryuga belch at the scene. "Stop, just stop." Ryuga said with disgust. "You're like 25 or up, and he's like 13. eww!" a male traveler says. "Age doesn't mean anything." Doji replies.

Ryuga rolls his eyes as him and Yu walk back to their home. "Why don't we take things to the next level?" Yu suggest. "Finally!" Ryuga cheers. Yu laughs and pulls Ryuga on the couch with him. They began making out when Ryuga pulls away, "We should take this in the room." Ryuga pants. Yu nods. They get up and go to their room and proceed their makeout session. They shed clothes and make love.

...

**A sequel in which Ryuga lives, but Reiji dies! read and review. Flames will be used to burn Reiji again, so if you like him I advise you not to flame.**


End file.
